Project Viola
by Marina-ondine
Summary: "Bieng an unstable experiment grown in a test tube is not the life I imagined" Bella, known as Project Viola to only a handful, is the Volturi's secret weapon. When she is let out for the first time in her life, there is only one thing she is looking for; her biological father but will she find something else? Rated T because of swearing sometimes :)
1. Viola for Violet

Bella's POV: I'm a disgusting experiment, well that's what I've always told myself. Creating by the Volturi from a test tube I have no idea who the identity of my biological mother but the identity of my dad; I knew. I'm the Volturi's experimental weapon against large coven's who get in their way. I'm called project Viola. My only friend on the inside of this prison gave me the name Bella. I don't know why perhaps I reminded him of a friend. I've not seen sunlight, felt the grass or smelt the fresh air. Constantly stuck in this cell is a bummer. I've had to learn english from TV and according to my friend it's atrocious grammar. I'm not sure of my power, all I know is that I'm half vampire and half werewolf. And all I want to do is escape but I'd never get far, although my scent is nearly untraceable my master's command Demetri who'd find me almost in an instant. I wanted to find my vampire father, the key to my freedom... I had to find Carlisle Cullen.  
Aro's POV: As I sat on my throne, trapped in the marble room full of screaming humans. I couldn't help but think of my little project viola downstairs. Eighteen years old and hasn't shown signs of growth since her sixteenth birthday. She seemed to be incredibly powerful, more so then my darling twins Jane and Alec. It's time.  
"Caius, brother I think it is time our pet should be tested" I whispered over my shoulder to the stern expression of my brother.  
"I agree, we need to test how powerful it is" He whispered "But what if it gets out of control? " He growled, still untrustworthy of her werewolf heritage.  
"We'll mearly lock her up again, she cannot escape her master's, she is as loyal as a puppy" I laughed, almost cackling. "And If we loose her our Demetri shall find her easily"  
Letting the wolf out of the cage was the first part of my plan.


	2. Goodbye Project Viola

Chapter 2: Bella's POV  
I've passed every stupid test they've thrown on me, every experiment on my strength, speed and even whether or not my skin is impenetrable. In conclusion I'm Stronger and even faster than your average vampire. My skin is slighty less impenetrable than that of Jane's or Felix's. And I look a little rosier then the others in the supernatural world. I could almost pass for human but my eyes. My name is project Viola because of my striking periwinkle-violet irises. Dang just when I thought I could fit in. After 18 year imprisonment my master is letting me explore the world, test my abilities, my thirst (If I have one) and the powers I hold locked away in this unknown form. Little did my master know was that I'm going to find my father and when I do I'm never coming back. As I packed the few items of clothing I had, there was a cough from the other side of the bars. Alec, my treasured best friend.  
"Hey weirdo, please be careful out in the world, remember the stuff I told you" His words slightly strained, obviously worried. How sweet.  
"I'll be fine, Alec, even if I screw everything up; I would have seen the world and not died a defective lab rat within this steel cage" I sobbed as I reached for his hand. He grabbed it as if it were the last cup of blood in the world.  
"Please be careful, you are like my younger sister...I love you as if you were. Just don't reveal what you are! And wear some contacts" He breathed as if this recitement of commands was like a weight had been lifted.  
"As I love you my brother" I smiled "And you can't really talk about eyes" I laughed, he didn't join. Awkward. "I presume master wants to see me" I attempted to break the silence with something I knew he could answer.  
"How did you guess?" He finally chuckled "Why do you think I'm down here?" Finally getting some sarcasm out of him, I will miss Alec.  
We slowly, almost mournfully, walked up the dark rock staircase towards the surface of the Volturi palace. My caged life is now dead to me. All I could do to calm my nerves was fiddle with diamond laced handcuffs engulfed around my wrists. Like these could stop me, but they look expensive. I finally reached the large oak door I heard so many times opening and closing and behind it lay a new world.  
The palace was amazing, suddenly all these bright colours emerged within the tapestries blanketing the walls. I'd only seen them in the lights of the cell. They were wonderful. But something else caught my eye, a silver pool of recognition hanging on the wall a girl with purple eyes was trapped within. She was beautiful, her long reddish-brown hair fell to her waist, her skin was colourless but the rose in her cheeks was vibrant. Her eyes were such a violet colour it looked as if the flowers themselves grew from her eye.  
"You are a very beautiful and special creature Viola" He whispered joining me in the mirrored world.  
"What happened to Bella?" I laughed giving him the 'eye'.  
"Ok, lets just not tell Aro" He teased as he quickly checked my handcuffs.  
"Please try to look intimidated in front of the vampires" He gave me a glare as if to say 'or they'll kill you'  
"Thanks Ally" I giggled as he pushed me playfully.  
He then put on his most expressionless face as we entered the most beautiful room I've ever seen.  
Alex's POV: Bella's face was plastered in wonder as we entered the all too familiar throne room. The guard awaited us, some gasped at beauty. Some gasped at the scent of this strange creature.  
"Master?" Chelsea whispered from behind Aro, he turned his head toward her. "What is it?"  
Aro smiled, stepping forward to address the chosen witnesses to this legendary event.  
"My children I'd like you to meet project Viola" He looked at Bella smiling. "Project Viola these are your brethren" Bella looked intimidated good.  
"Viola, has shown much potential. She is a strong metal shield, she is even faster and stronger than us" The guard muttered amongst themselves. "You all are wondering about her strange scent, I can reveal Viola is half werewolf" The Volturi's guard started muttering again! "If gotten angry she can turn into a colossal wolf like the creatures we have hunted" He sighed looking at Bella. "Sadly we don't know how powerful she can be in her wolf form" He looked at the guard. "We don't know many things about her like whether or not she is venomous or how she will react to a large concentration of human scent" He smiled at her wickedly.  
"We thought we should give her a 3 month test run, to allow her to practice and strengthen her abilities" He walked dramatically over to Bella, looking straight into her eyes. "Do you accept? But be warned that if you create disaster we will destroy you!" He almost growled, but composed himself before it got any further.  
"Yes I accept with the highest gratitude" She beamed.  
"I see Alec has brought your possessions, have fun little Viola" He smiled and within that second Bella was gone with the doors swinging behind her.  
Goodbye Viola


	3. Daddy dearest

(writing in _italics _means Alice is having a vision) PLEASE REVIEW !

Bella's POV: Freedom, the imprisoning walls of Volturi long behind me. This three months was my chance to live. As I walked within the crowded streets of Volterra, I'm going to risk it. I took in a deep breath; I could smell the blood of each human, the unique scent that each owned. How I envied their ability to belong in the normal world. My throat faintly burned but no instinct followed. Instead the scent of lasagna and pizza appealed to me more and I suddenly was very hungry. As I followed my nose towards the italian cuisine I noticed people staring, they were staring at my clothes. Well I was dressed in a very simple dress with no shape, I was walking bare foot in the middle of the street and of course my eyes. I'll make a quick stop before eating.  
Full of pizza, properly dressed, wearing contacts and out of Volterra. Now I can close the gap between me and my dad. I started my long journey.  
(21 hours later) Alice's POV:  
I arrived first at the our prestigious lunch table. Humans bickering, I looked cute and the Cullens meeting for lunch seemed like a normal day for the vampires of Forks. I felt the need to act and fished out an apple from my bag. I froze. '_She ran through the forest faster than anything I've ever seen, her eyes were brown but I could see a pattern on them. She was wearing contacts. She looked excited and she was heading here'_ I came back to reality, the Cullens were crowded around me, anticipation flooded their eyes. I looked to Edward.  
"Do you recognise her?" I asked, worry flowed with my voice.  
"No, she is not human that's for sure, when will she be here? Could you focus on the sun?" He voice more panicky than mine.  
"Yes, breath Edward" I phased back into the vision focusing on the sun.  
"She'll be here in about an hour" Edward breathed.  
"Mind sharing?" Rosalie asked in her annoying sarcastic voice.  
"We'll tell you on the way home " I smiled trying to soothe Jasper's protective nature.  
We all rushed to the parking lot, I just hope she is friendly.  
Bella's POV: Finally, I was close to my dad. Alec was really great for telling me where the Cullen coven lived. I just can't couldn't wait to see my dad. The forest seemed endless, suddenly I was super nervous. Like the butterflies within my stomach we the size of elephants. The scent of vampires became stronger as I came to a huge house full of large windows. You can do this. Like lightning I was at the door, I hesitated as my hand hung beside the door. Just do it you coward. I knocked, splintering the wood beneath my knuckles. I muscular vampire with dirty blonde hair answered the door gesturing for me to enter.  
"Are you Carlisle?" I whispered scared he'll see me as a danger.  
"No, I'm Jasper, What buisness do you have with Carlisle Cullen?" He was strangly southern, but he voice was sort of soothing it reminded me of the Clint Eastwood films I watched as a child.  
"I'm not here for violence" I smiled trying to gain a little trust.  
"Follow me" He said, his face still expressionless.  
After the most nervous stair climb of my life, I came into a large sitting room...I group of vampires stood before me...one of them was my father.  
As I stared at them trying guess which one was Carlisle, the silence broke with the cough and approach of the bronze haired vampire.  
"What are you?" He growled.  
"Are you Carlisle Cullen?" I ignored his question replacing it with my own. A beautiful male stepped forward, he looked to be the leader.  
"I'm Carlisle Cullen" He smiled. "Who might you be?" He smiled faded into a thin line of curiosity. Dad. I gasped crippling onto the fall from shock.  
The bronze haired vampire growled again "Who are you?" He hissed obviously stressed about something. What should I do? I gently reached for my eyes removing the contacts. I looked up at the vampires.  
"What the hell are you?" The blonde female hissed backing into a huge male.  
"My name is project Viola, I've here to find my biological father Carlisle Cullen" I looked him in the eye.  
"The experiment" Carlisle whispered. What did he just call me?


	4. Should I be afraid?

Carlisle's POV: Viola was here, my daughter whose life was trapped with a cage. My daughter. And all I could say was experiment. I wanted to step forward to comfort her within my arms, I frozen by a violet gaze of anger. Rosalie instead lunged towards Bella, stopping inches from her face.  
"Get out you monstrosity!" She hissed into Viola's face, the anger within her eyes deepened.  
"Carlisle why didn't you..." Edward was about to shout but was interrupted by Bella's body.  
It was shaking violently, she looked at her shaking hands as if they were covered in the blood of a friend. Oh no. Before I could calm her down, my daughter was gone instead a black-plum coloured wolf even bigger then that of the Quiletes stood in front of us. She started to whimper looking around the room untill she located her reflection. She whimpered more only louder this time. Alice coughed and skipped over to the giant wolf.  
"Bella?" She smiled. The wolf's ears perked up, the whimpering stopped as Viola looked at Alice.  
"That's what your friends call you isn't it?" The animal nodded.  
"You're here to find your father" Alice smiled as she looked at me; the wolf followed her gaze.  
Alice turned to face us. Smiling.  
"For the first time ever, you guys didn't notice me have a vision" She laughed. "She is your biological daughter Carlisle, she is half vampire...half werewolf" The wolf's tail started to shake vigoursly."I also see..." She looked at Edward. Edward's mouth dropped as if he were in shock.  
"Edward? why isn't she changing back?" Jasper mumbled to Edward from behind Emmett and Rosalie.  
"I don't know I can't read her mind" Edward growled, he couldn't take his eyes off Viola.  
Suddenly the dark plum wolf ran into another room, struggling to fit within the doorways. A long minute passed when finally the more vampire looking Viola emerged, in nothing but Esme's bathrobe.  
"I guess you have some questions" She mumbled looking straight into my eyes. Another minute passed before the room burst with shouting voices.  
"QUIET!" Esme shouted from behind me, she stepped out and walked towards Viola. Before I could stop her she was embracing her with a tight hug. Viola started to cry. Esme broke the hug smiling.  
"I'm Esme, Carlisle's mate...you can call me mom" Esme was sobbing when she looked at me. "Carlisle she is your daughter!" She hissed.  
I almost stumbled as I walked towards my little girl. I have a daughter. And all I could do was hug my little Viola..I mean Bella.  
Bella's POV:  
I'm so happy...the happiest I've ever been ever. After almost all the Cullen's greeted me, apart from Blondie, we sat down in the living room. Esme and Carlisle sitting with me on the couch the rest of them stood. I think they wanted my story.  
"Tell us about yourself Bella" Esme giggled holding tightly onto my hand.  
"What would you like to know?" I smiled back at Esme.  
"How are you possible?" Blondie hissed from the corner, eyes burning into my soul. If I had one.  
"Rosalie!" The Edward hissed, he was very handsome even angry.  
"It's ok, it's a fair question" I smiled at Edward...I think I was blushing. Stupid."My life began in a test tube after the DNA of a vampire and a werewolf was mixed. I only found out from my friend on the inside who you were Carlisle" I smiled at him sitting next to me.  
"Please call me father, it seems right" He smiled.  
"Who was my mother?" I asked hoping he would know.  
"I'm not sure Bella, I'm sorry" He whispered I looked down in disappointment.  
"What powers do you have and how strong are you?" Jasper asked intrigued.  
"Well as you can see I can turn into a giant monster, but only when i'm angry. I'm stronger and faster then most vampires." I paused. "I'm also a strong sheild, mentally and physically" I sighed.  
"Let me guess the Volturi plan to use you as a weapon" Emmett grunted. I liked Emmett's attitude.  
"Yeah, but I've never seen the battle field" I looked up fighting back her tears. "They don't know whether I'm immortal or not"  
"Oh you're immortal alright" Alice snorted.  
"What?" I gasped.  
"Oh I can see the future, you're as immortal as the rest of us" She smiled. I couldn't help it I ran straight into her, hugging her tightly.  
"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" I squealed. "They thought my life span would short because of the toxicity of vampire DNA to that of a werewolf"  
"Your welcome Bella, but as payment you let me take you shopping tomorrow!"She giggled.  
I turned to Edward "Should I be afraid?"  
He laughed gently "Terrified"


	5. Turn around!

Bella's POV: Shopping is officially the most tiring thing ever, especially with Alice involved. Right now all I wanted to do was lay down for half an hour. It's a shame I couldn't sleep, just once I would like to escape the harsh story of reality. We must have spent the amount of the average american's income each year in one day! As we drove back to the Cullen's home I replayed the day in my head. Alice's stories about the Cullen's lives were amazing. I was some intrigued, I was very interested in Edward. His angelic face was all my mind could think about, he was so handsome it made my stomach quake. Edward would never feel the same way... I'm an abomination. An unnatural cross between two dark creatures of the super-natural world. A monster, how could the arch-angel love the beast. Something as beautiful as love couldn't exist within this unfair world, love has to be a myth...  
"Alice how do you know when you've found your mate?" I whispered, gazing at the ring finger on my left hand imagining...  
"It's like your bones break all at the same time, like time has stopped...When your eyes meet it feels like it's only the two of you in the whole universe" She sighed, a smiled plastered on her face, love twinkling within her eyes.  
I sighed with jealousy...  
"Trust me when I say love is right around the corner" She winked. Please don't give me false hope...Wait Alice can see the future prehaps she can see me inlove...I'm going to find love no matter what.  
Edward's POV: The past two days had to be the most confusing of my life, me and Carlisle have been creating many theories about his daughter. Like why her eyes are violet, why her strength is far superior to ours...The list went on. This beautiful picture fascinated me, her beauty more than anything really. As I walked into Carlisle's study, trying to find a good book, I noticed something new. He had a picture of Bella; smiling her violet eyes gleaming with delight. Her pale skin, her rose petal coloured cheeks and her deep brown hair made her face somehow more normal than our own. I could stare at this picture all day. I know why Carlisle took this picture within three months Bella would be taken from him... I couldn't imagine the pain it would cause him. Surprisingly I felt also saddened by this thought, loosing Bella. What am I thinking? Quickly distract yourself... I can't! All I can think of is the vision, the most beautiful vision._' Bella was running in her wolf form, the deep plum colour of her fur was striking against the moss blanketed forest. She was so beautiful. She was suddenly within my meadow pacing when she finally phased back into her vampire form. I emerged from the tree carrying clothes, she smiled when she saw me... I ran to her at super human speed we immediately started to kiss; the kiss deepened' _The vision stopped, how could Alice not see past that part. The future seemed incredible. But how could Bella love me? I'm pathetic compared to her power! When will Alice bring her back? I just want to see her, prove she exists.  
Bella's POV:  
As Alice's canary coloured Porsche pulled into the Cullen's garage. Rosalie was waiting for us...She seemed angry.  
"Alice go upstairs" Rosalie sneered as Alice got out the car. Alice complied and ran upstairs her tail between her legs.  
Rosalie looked at me as if she were trying to burn my soul.  
"I know exactly why your here!" She spat "Spying on a large coven for the Volturi lab rat!"  
"What.." I tried to argue but hand slapping my face interrupted. Fuck that hurt. I started to shake.  
"Go home lab rat! Before you get MY family killed" She laughed at my shaking.  
"Ro.. ...r..un" I tried to whisper between shakes. But it was to strong a sercame to the dominance of the wolf and the anger in my heart.  
I was growling at Rosalie "KILL HER" my mind screamed. Rosalie backed into the corner... Run! I quickly turned around running full speed into the woods. I should just go back to my cage. I kept running heading towards the smell of a river...I ran crossed a huge river with a single bound. Just keep running Bella don't turn around and kill Rosalie. Don't turn around. I suddenly ran into a huge group of wolves, the size of horses. Werewolves. They were huge and snarling the two biggest wolves tilted their heads as if they were confused. Turn around! Turn around!


	6. A pack of friends?

Bella's POV: Turn around! My body complied turning around at super speed but before I could run my body was piled on with the snapping jaws of the werewolves. Owwww fuck, I let out a loud whimper but the werewolves' growling was too loud. This is the end...I accepted my awaiting fate within the jaws of my mother's people. I was suddenly picked up by the inside of the neck and flung into a nearby tree trunk. Arghhh that hurt. I fell to the floor suddenly dizzy...What I can't pass out! I looked up as the advancing pack charged me again. The blackness was overwhelming me and as the huge black wolf's jaw came towards my throat, I fell into the dark.  
Edward POV: Why didn't I stay home today? Bella had disappeared over the mutt's line and Rosalie was in shock. I was horrified at what Rosalie said to Bella...Lab rat? Really? Carlisle and Esme had left to find their daughter hours ago but still no sign. Ugh I could kill Rosalie but see was staring into space curled up on the couch. I'd never seen a vampire in this level of shock, but I understand after looking into her mind...Bella was so angry, so dangerous...Rosalie deserved it really. What? No! Ugh Edward you're doing it again; thinking about Bella in that way is not a good idea! I just wanted to know she was safe!  
Bella's POV: The dark engulfing haze finally started to lift, sounds and smells suddenly became clearer. The smell of wet animal, sea water and rock filled my nose and all I could hear was the crashing of waves and breathing from several different creatures. Ok so I'm stuck on a beach, in a cave trapped aload of werewolves. Great. I slowly opened my eyes, cautious in case they realise what I am. My theory was corrected but the werewolves were surprisingly in their human forms. I looked at my hand...I better not be naked! Oh god I am. I started to hyperventilate. One of the wolves waled over to me a towel in his hands. He smiled at me very kindly...prehaps he didn't realise what I am.  
"What are you?" He whispered, I stared at him as I took the towel from his hands...he was very young.  
"Seth! Be careful" A guy with a very deep voice strained.  
"Yeah Seth, did you see the size of her?" Another one laughed. I quickly the assessed the number of them and my surroundings. I was stuck in the back of a deep cave carved in the cliff of the beach. I was trapped.  
"So What the heck are you? And what are you doing on our land?" Seth asked, I kind of liked his attitude.  
"Ummmmm" I smiled at them, suddenly I broke into a superhuman speed run knocking most of the wolves out the way. Freedom, I ran towards the cliff with the forest's tree line ontop...I had to go I different way back to the Volturi. Freedom was within my grasp when I was grabbed by a pair of huge, strong arms. I attempted to wriggle free but then I noticed the forming circle of horse sized wolves around us. Shit.  
"Where you going beautiful?" My capture laughed as he released me from his grip. I turned to see a very tall, handsome and smiley werewolf.  
"Why can't you just let me go?" I whispered looking into his eyes...He didn't gasp or anything. Oh yeah contacts.  
"So gorgeous, what are you?" He laughed. This subject again...  
"You don't want to know..."  
"Jacob" He extended his hand towards me. Smiling."And you just ran faster then any vampire i've seen and the whole pack just saw you as a wolf" He raised his thick black eyebrow.  
"Point taken" I slowly removed each of my contacts reluctently. I looked up at his still smiling face. He gasped as did the rest of them, like they were telepathically linked. "I'm half vampire and half werewolf, A hybrid of the two species of the supernatural world"  
"Ok, ummmm sam?" Jacob was lost for words turning to a large boy, obviously the alpha.  
"Half of her is us, our sister even if the other half is leech we must protect her" Seth blurted out, a tall girl growled at him.  
"No Leah, for once Seth is right" Sam whispered. "She is welcome to join us" His face was emotionless, what was he thinking?  
"Welcome to the pack!" Jacob cheered. "I mean if you want to" He giggled.  
I nodded so fast I thought my neck would snap.  
"What's your name" Seth stepped forward smiling.  
"Project Viola, but you can call me Bella" I smiled.


	7. Anything to get her back!

Edward's POV: Two days, two days without a sight or sound of Bella. Carlisle and I have presumed the worst and we think Bella has fallen prey to the ever protective mutts. Esme will not even come out Carlisle's study and Rosalie was virtually ignored by everyone, including Emmett.  
"Alice anything?" I asked Alice as I looked out the window; her arranging flowers throughout the room.  
"Edward! Shut up!" Alice uttered very annoyed! The whole house burst into muffled laughter.  
"I miss her" I whispered, Alice's hand was suddenly on mine...  
"I don't think she is dead, look why don't we sneak in" She smiled wickedly.  
"What have you been taking?" I whispered harshly.  
"Hear me out!, We steal some smelly human clothes wear them, wolves are none the wiser" She whispered very softly that even I struggled to hear it.  
"That could work..." I was willing to try anything to get her back.


	8. A wolf's battle

Alice's POV: Breaking into the second hand store, check. Getting the smellyiest clothes there, check. Cross the Quilete border, check. Not being caught, in process. So far so good, no dogs. Edward was almost shaking with anticipation... I knew he already loved the Viola I mean Bella but she would be taken by the Volturi in the matter of 3 months. You could see the desperation for her within his eyes, the same feeling I experienced when I met Jasper. We searched the area closest to the border where we picked up the peculiar scent of Bella. We followed it until we smelt the scent masked by mutt...They either killed her or took her prisoner. Either way Edward was now panicking. Shit.  
"Edward!" I whispered clapsing his tall shoulders forcing him to look at me. "We'll follow the mutt's scent, the truth will be revealed" I whispered.  
"Why cant you see her?" His voice hurt and crippled from the pain of loosing the one.  
"I don't know, but come on lets go" I stormed into the forest eager to reveal the truth and Edward followed.  
Bella's POV: La push was great, me and the pack were having a great barbecue filled with the great taste of hotdogs and burgers. I was making great friends with Jacob and Seth. They always made me feel welcome and the rest of the pack was beginning to follow their example. We sat in the cold nightime sand of the beach. Munching on the delicious food cooked by Seth's mom. Suddenly Sam grunted loudly grabbing everyone attention. He smiled at me.  
"Right guys, the monthly games have begun" He howled, everyone joined in with their mimicking howls including me. "For the newbys" He looked at me." These games determine who is the strongest wolf by having little fights"  
"Yeah so no love bites Leah" Jared shouted, the pack burst into uncontrolled laughter. Leah scowled.  
"You'll be lucky if you get that close Jared" I said, more laughter boomed through the beach. Leah mouthed the words thankyou at me.  
For once in my life I felt as if I belonged.  
"Okay Jake and..." Sam was looking around the eager, ferocious wolves. "Paul" Paul grinned wildly. Paul was quite aggresive even for a wolf and was completely fearless. Jake didn't stand a chance. They started to strip, me and Leah coughed averting our eyes from the guy's bodies. Suddenly I heard growling and the fight comenced. There was fur flying everywhere and Paul whimpered as Jake's teeth glasped around his neck. Wow Jake was good.  
"The match goes to Jake, Paul sorry dude but you whimpered first" Sam laughed in his deep voice. Paul phased back to human cussing under his breath. "Who's next to challenge the undefeated Jacob" The pack 'ooohd' sarcastically but none stepped foward. I slowly raised my hand.  
"Ah little Bella, go for it" Sam looked impressed with my confidence as the rest of the pack cheered me on. I started to take of my clothes, the guys respectfully averted their eyes. I channeled my anger phasing right on que. Being the wolf was like taking your socks off after a long day, relief. I walked up to Jacob, slightly taller then him haha.  
"Show him whos boss Bella!" Leah cheered.  
We started to circle, growling each other down. Suddenly he lunged for my throat and I stepped out the way knocking his head with my huge paw. But then he turned his head clamping his dagger like teeth over my paw. Don't whimper. I used this distraction and aimed for the back of his neck. Success my teeth sank in but still no whimper. We then used our hind legs to kick the other away with the sharp claws of our feet. Suddenly I heard very fast running.  
"Bella!" One shouted. Edward.


	9. Is it too late?

Edwards POV: We followed her scent to La push, the mutts must have taken her there. Loud growls and whimpers became clearer as we got to the beach. The sound of the crashing waves and the deep smell of the sea's salt was distracting. I've never been here before, to bad it was mutt territory.  
"Edward look" Alice whispered I followed her gaze to see two wolves fighting, one was a deep plum colour. Bella.  
I started sprinting up the beach "Bella!" Alice followed behind as all the wolves started to phase growling at me and Alice. Suddenly Bella jumped in front of us protectively snarling at the others. I read the other wolves minds.  
_'What is she doing? Is she protecting the leech'  
'Is she a wolf or vampire? '  
_The russet wolf she was fighting whimpered, '_Damn she was hot but not even that covers protecting a leech'. _That made my teeth grind.  
Bella kept growling... When she phased back into vampire form, wrapping a towel around herself. She turned to me and Alice.  
"You crossed forbidden territory for me? Are you that stupid? " She growled.  
"Bella...I...L" I couldn't say it in front of these wolves. But her eyes were lit up as if she had mind reading powers of her own. Suddenly I felt her mental shield lift. The sweet voice of her mind bursting into my head. '_You love me? Because if you do I would tell you we'll be the weirdest couple ever and I love you' Her mind giggled 'I've had this feeling towards you since we met like we are destined' _I stopped her there by pulling her closer and kissing her passionately. At first she was as stiff as a board but then she loosened and deepened into the kiss.  
I didn't even notice that the wolves phased back into human form until the alpha, sam coughed.  
"So Bella?" I think his name his name is Jacob "I guess it's too late to ask you out to a movie" Everyone including Alice laughed loudly but I stood there growling at the dog's thought about Bella.


End file.
